Question: Sue's ice cream cone has $6$ more scoops than Tessa's ice cream cone. Sue's ice cream cone has $9$ scoops. How many scoops are on Tessa's ice cream cone?
Solution: We can take away ${6}$ scoops from the ${9}$ scoops ${\text{Sue}}$ has to see how many scoops ${\text{Tessa}}$ has. ${9} - {6} = {\Box}$ Tessa's ice cream cone has ${3}$ scoops.